The present invention relates to the technical field of motor vehicle cradles and proposes in particular a compact arrangement of a component for linking such cradles to the body structure of the vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle comprising such an arrangement.
Cradles connected to the longitudinal members by means of ears are already familiar in this technical field, for example in document FR 2 966 418, where the ear is attached to the elbow of a longitudinal member by an intermediate component.